of magic and justice!
by bunny-chan66
Summary: Ok... so.. this summery might suck but i promise you it will be a great story! this is M just in case! shiro was 22 when she met them they had just joined the marines, she never really had any friends she always strayed away from the social kids at the academy just so she could study her magic to become the best. then on a day she wasn't planing on meeting anyone she met them.
1. Chapter 1

A/N im new to this so if I spell something wrong please leave a comment and ill fix it. :) and if the real characters are a bit out of character I do appoligise and id like to say I do not own any of the characters ex. My OC'S I also do not own one piece.

Intro-

name: Shilo Trokov

father: Smithson Trokov (deceased)

mother: Sara Trokov (deceased)

age: 22

hair: blonde

eyes: red

islands name: mayamaya (A/N I couldnt figure a name out so sorry if its a bit stupid)

(A/N the time line to this is before luffy and ace are born and when 2 of the three admirals join the marines.)

occupation: civilian – teacher of magic – also a member of the magic counsel

personality: serious when she need to be, loves making friends, she isnt againt pirate she just doesn't like most of them, and she loves DOGS!

Friends: several marines, she is friends with Kizaru (Borsalino) and Akainu (sakazuki) but the extent of their friend ship is unknown yet.

islands name: mayamaya (sorry if its not a cool name I was at a lose for names)

village name: Mayora

original magic: copy magic. Known magics currently: lava magic, blade magic (she can use her hand to cut through metal like a really sharp blade.) and healing magic.

Class of mage: high class – S Ranked mage.

(ok now that we have an introduction for shiro so you know a little about her I promise i'll update but at the moment It is late and I have school so i'll update when I can!)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1 : the meeting

A/N I NOW PRESENT TO YOU LADIES AND GERMS OF MAGIC AND JUSTUCE! ENJOY! :)

It was just one of those boring days, Were id go to a meeting with the counsel they would update us on current events happening on the island of mayamaya. Normally I would just ignore it all because I already knew everything they had to say I mean I'm the one that gets the information for them most the time.. but today was different as I was trying to ignore the old coots sitting it the high counsel chairs informing us lower counsel members of whats to come one thing peaked my interest as the high counsel told us that they would be having a meeting with a high ranking marine about putting a marine base on the island so to help with the efforts of getting ride of the plundering pirates that occasionally dock onto the island. Its not that I don't like marines it just I didn't like the idea of some one taking my job specially some- interrupting my current thought process counsel member Marie 2nd in command to the high counsel addressed me.

"Shilo I know how you feel; I want you to know they will not be taking you job, they will only be making it easier for you. now I know you work so hard so think of it this way, the more help you get the more day offs you'll be getting... with pay of course I know you also have rent to pay on you home." said Marie

"as long as I get to kick pirate but and get days off while getting payed then I guess I cant complain!" I said.

"well then since this boring meeting is over how about me and you go to town and get some food like we used to do before I got promoted." said Marie

"Nah I think ill head out to the market and get some food for Bruno then go to the training grounds to train." I said

as Marie pouted she said "OK well I thought you might like to know the marines are in town and the meetings tomorrow so I'll tell you how it goes!"

"thanks Marie your awesome!" I said smiling and running out the door.

Walking in the market for Bruno's favorite food was always my most hated part of the day its not that I hate people its just always crowded and today was even worse as the towns people walked with the marines also in town people were pushing and shoving through to certain foods.

As I maid my way to the meat stand I bumped into someone and fell on my butt.

"Oww... sorry." I said and looked at who I ran into he was a tall man I couldn't really see his face because it was covers up with a hat shadowing his face where I could only see his nose and mouth.

the person or man I should say that I bumped into just grunted and said "next time watch where your walking." as he got up a walked away I watched after him with a curious and dumfounded look on my face.

"well that was interesting" I said as I went on my way getting Bruno's food and head home for the day.

Back at home - as I unlock my front door and opened it I was not expected the surprise I got when I looked in my living room, I looked around for Bruno only to find him laying in a bunch of ripped up news papers and magazines scattered all over the floor, at this point my mouth was probably touching the floor. To say I was shocked was an understatement I was so shocked I even questioned him asking how he got at the top of the book shelf to get those knowing full well he wouldn't answer back because he was a dog and of course dogs couldn't talk..

"HOW IN THE WOLD DID YOU GET UP THERE!" I screamed at him and he only wagged his tail in response while panting.

As I walked over to the kitchen to get a bag and clean up his mess there was a knock at the door, looking through the peephole I saw a short girl with brown hair and blue eyes and instantly knew there was only one person who could fit that description as I opened the door I was instantly tackled by the young girl.

"SHILO OH MY GOODNESS I MISSED YOU!" she screamed while crying

"I was only gone for 5 hours..." I said while trying to pry the young girl off only to have her grip onto me tighter.

"But Shilo I always miss you when your gone.. because when your gone that means I don't get to play with Bruno!" she whined.

"its good to know you only like me for my dog. Well if you love him so much why don't you take him for a walk. He hasn't had one today yet and I'm sure he would like that, you don't mind do you mini."

"NOT AT ALL!" mini said as she ran for the leash hooking Bruno up and leaving without good-bye

"ugh what am I gonna do now!" I exclaimed. As I was thinking I got an idea "I know I'll go ahead and head on down to the training grounds!"

as I left the house in my mini shorts and tank-top I grabbed a fruit from the market eating it before I got there. As I arrived there I expected it to be empty since the sun was almost down and no one is usually there at this time but I was wrong in the middle of the clearing there was the man I bumped into at the market as I step into to the clear he turned around and looked at me. Because of his hat I couldn't tell if he was glaring or just emotionless but with the harshness in his voice I was guessing he was glaring.

"Who are you and why are you here?!" he asked harshly.

"I'm Shilo and I came here to train considering that this is the training ground, and who are you?" I said and smiled hopping to show I was not an enemy.

"I'm Sakazuki and I was told by counsel member Marie that I was to come here and find the guide the counsel has assigned to show me around the island. Would you happen to be Miss. Trokov? I was told that she trains here around this time." he said looking at me.

"Yes I am but I don't remember the assigning me to show anyone around the island, but I guess if its an order I must go through with it. If its OK with you can we start tomorrow its getting kinda late and I came here to train for the remainder of the day." I said and he just stood there and smirked I couldn't tell if it was an evil one or a good one so I just left it at that and walked further into the training ground as I got to the middle he replied.

"tomorrow would be great, I'll meet you in the village square near the fountain be there bright and early I wanna get this done so I can train as well for the remainder of whats left tomorrow."

with that said he turned around and left leaving me there to train.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2 : the tour

A/N hey anyone reading this! Here is chapter 2 enjoy! :)

the night I got home I had called up the counsel and they told me they had assigned me this job because I knew the island better and that no one else wanted to do it. Which made me wonder why no one wanted to, the morning I woke up early and headed out feeding Bruno before I left. As I got to the middle of the village where the fountain was at first I didn't see any one but then out of no where LIKE A FREAKING NINJA! the person I was supposed to show around appeared behind me.

"Ready." he said from behind me.

"AHHHHH! DONT SNEAK UP ON PEOPLE LIKE THAT ARE YOU TRYING TO GIVE ME A HEART ATTACK!" I screamed at he only chuckled at me and with that I couldn't help but blush.

"You should be more alert what if I had been a pirate, I could have easily killed you from behind, and I thought you were a S ranked mage? Well that's what the counsel told me." with that I frowned and he looked at me and asked "So where to? tour guide, it is your job to show me around."

"well since I haven't eaten yet because I was rushing out to come here so EARLY IN THE FREAKING MORNING! I figured you wouldn't mind joining me for food there is a little diner around the corner that has great bacon!~" with the thought of bacon on the mind I couldn't help feel even more hungry and with that my stomach made a loud "GGRRRRRRRRR" Sound of which I blushed even more in embarrassment.

"of course I guess you do need to eat if you are to show me around I don't want you whining all day." he said

"Good then follow me." I said while smiling like a total goof.

He sighed and then follow behind me.

As we got to the diner we took our sets and ordered the food as we waited I got annoyed with silence and decided to talk.

"so your a marine?' I asked and he gave me a look like 'are you an idiot what do you think'

I mean it should have been obvious I mean he is wearing a marine hat that says in bold print 'MARINE' on the top

"yes I am" he replied.

"that's cool, do you get to kick pirate butt a lot?"

he then chuckled and said in a serious tone "yes, yes we do, it is our job to uphold absolute justice." and with that said our food arrived and we stopped talking.

OK.. I know it's short but I ran out of time so here you are I'll have more and also I'm going to skip the tour part and maybe later add a story called the tour maybe idk yet only if people are really interested in what they do during the tour.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3: Sakazuki POV

A/N OK people here is chapter 3 enjoy! :) sorry its short.

After Shilo gave me a tour of the island we headed to the training ground, I thought I was gonna be there alone to train but she then had said she didn't have any counsel meeting and the students she trains were currently on break so she had nothing else to do so she would tag along.

"So.. what magic do you possess?'" I had asked

"I have copy magic so I can copy others moves." she said while smiling at me

"so. What magics have you copied so far?" I asked getting really curious since I had heard he magic was powerful.

"i currently know lava magic, healing magic, and blade magic." she said with pride in her voice I was surprised to here she knew lava magic so I asked.

"lava magic does that mean you can control lava?" she looked at me with a look that said 'what is this 21 questions?'

"i can turn my body into it I can control it and if I were near a volcano if I wanted to I could make it erupt early." she said and I just nodded my head in understanding.

"what can you do? I heard most marines have devils fruit abilities." she asked and looked up to me with a smile looking in my eyes at this point I could help but notice her eyes were a beautiful shade of red like a bright ruby, once I realized where my thoughts were going I stood up straighter and answered.

"I possess the magu magu no mi meaning I can turn my body into magma." I said with pride

"SO... basically your a badass!" she said and looked at me I then chuckled and look at her and said yes.

Once we got to the training ground we began to train together, her using her blade and lava magic and I using my devils fruit ability.

After about an hour of fighting a leveling the training ground we decided to call it a day it turns out we were oat a same level in power. On our way back to town she asked me if I would like to accompany her to her house and she would make some dinner as thanking me for giving her a good work out today, I was gonna decline and say I was fine but then out of no where Borsalino came out.

"awwww!~~ we would love to come!~~" he said looking at her with a lazy yet curious look while coming over and slinging an arm over her shoulder, I don't know why but him being that close to her made me very angry so I glared but I'm sure he didn't see it since my hat covered my eyes with shadows.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4: making a new friend!

Shilo's POV

So here we were standing here 10 minutes away from my house when I ask Sakazuki if he'd like to have dinner at my house when some guy I didn't know came up and replied for him im guessing they knew each other the way Sakazuki seemed annoyed with the older man.

"Uh... do you two know each other?" I said

"Yes." they said in sink with each other one sounding more pissed the the other at this point I was wondering what had gotten in to Sakazuki he wasn't so pissed off just a minute ago.

"Oh... ok well if you will follow me I can make us something." I said smiling

"are you sure you wanna make us dinner?" Sakazuki asked sounding like he didn't care ether way if he got food or not.

"i don't mind." I said then I turned to the other male that I have yet to greet, "Hello I'm Shilo! And you are?" he then looked at me and smiled

"Hello!~~ I'm Borsalino its nice to meet you!~" he said

"its nice to meet you too!" I said and smiled back.

As we got to my house I unlocked the door and let them go in first as we entered the house I was jumped by my giant bull dog Bruno.

"BRUNO! HEAL!" as he got off me he sat back down and wagged his tail while panting, "good boy, we have guest so be nice." I said and turned to our two guest, "I find a place and make your self comfortable and ill get the food started." I then turned around and headed to the kitchen leaving our two guest to find a place to sit that wasn't already taken by Bruno.

"Oooohhh!~ Shilo~~ you have a nice house." Borsalino said.

"thank you, I take much pride in keeping it tidy and organized." I said an started cutting the potatoes, "I hope you like mash potatoes and meat 'cause that's all I have at the moment that Bruno hasn't gotten into." I said looking at Bruno with a accusing look as he ducked his head and hid in the pillows of the couch.

"Your dog is a bulldog." Sakazuki pointed out, "is he trained to guard?" he asked.

"Yes while I'm gone at meetings or training new mages he guards the house in case anyone gets the idea to come and get the answers to the test finals, its happened at least twice so I had to get a dog to keep them guarded, but instead of just being a guard dog he all so became my good friend." I said and continued to cook.

"He is a good breed, very health and strong they make good guard dogs." he said as I smiled and went back to cooking.

About 30 minutes passed and I was already done. As I entered the living room I noticed two things one: Borsalino looked like he was already comfortable and he seem content with the spot he chose to sit which made me happy. And two was they seemed to make friends with Bruno with shocked me since he only ever liked me and Mini, he seemed to like Sakazuki more then Borsalino since he seemed to let him pet his head, which was a good sign.

"Foods ready!~" I said and put every thing on the table.

"Oooh!~ Shilo~ this smells so good!~" Borsalino said and smiled while getting his plate filled with food.

As I watched the two grown men get there food I couldn't help but be amazed at how much food they could eat, at this rate I wont get any' so with that thought I grabbed my plate and shoveled food on to my plate and took my seat.

As we finished what was on our plate, we all looked at each other then at the last piece of meat in the middle of the plate. As we went to fight over who got it, Bruno jumped on the table taking the meat with him and running to his seat and began to eat the chunk of meat as we all watched him with a look that said 'really Bruno...'

"well then..." I said and began to clean the table taking the dished with me to the kitchen so that I could begin cleaning them. As I finished cleaning the dishes Sakazuki spoke up.

"well it seems it is time we leave." he said glaring at his nakama, and getting up a headed to the door with his friend following behind as they got to the door Borsalino turned around and said "it was nice meeting you Shilo!~ hope to see you around!~" with that he turned around giving a smile then closed the door behind him.

"well... I guess we made new friends Bruno" I said and Bruno barked agreeing with what I said.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5:

A/N OK here is the next chapter! :D enjoy ladies and gent's

That next morning when I woke up I got ready for the day I was determined to do something fun today.

As I headed out the door with Bruno on his leash walking behind me as we headed to the park to play fetch since I had to go through the market to get there I ran into Borsalino on the way.

"Hello~ Shilo~ where are you headed to?" he said and started walking beside me.

"The park to play fetch with Bruno." I said then looked at him and asked "would you like to join us?"

"Hmm...~ I don't have anything to do so I guess I will~" he said and we walked in silence the rest of the way occasionally stopping at stands to get Bruno treats.

"and here we are!" I said letting Bruno off his leash once we passed the gates that led to the park as Bruno was walking I screamed "BRUNO GO LONG!" and threw the ball and far as it could go.

"ohhhhh~ that was a good throw!~" Borsalino said and took the ball once Bruno came back, "I'm sure I could throw it farther!~" as he threw it Bruno took off as fast as his legs would take him as I watched I noticed that ball went far and I mean FAR! I couldn't see Bruno or the ball anymore.

"That will take him a while to find. Lets go sit and wait" I said and walked to the nearest bench.

"Ohhh~ maybe I threw it to far!~" he said and sat down.

As we waited for Bruno I got tired of the silence and just had to say something.

"So... how long are you guys staying on mayamaya?" I asked and then he looked to be like he was thinking but the just shrugged and replied "i don't know"

"So there is a festival tonight, that the island always has once every year on this day are you going?" I asked looking out where Bruno went to see if he was coming but of course he wasn't since he was still looking for the ball then I looked back to him and waited for a reply.

"Ohhh~ what kind of festival?" he asked.

"Every year on the day that the counsel was formed we have a festival where we celebrate all night long there will be food, drinks, games, and competitions where the winner wins what ever prize there giving away sometimes the person in charge, makes a single woman the prize and every one just watches as the guys struggle to win. The competition is usually like a race or a game of strength. Its very entertaining to watch." I said and smiled and heard a sound as I looked to where it was coming from, Bruno jumped out of a bush with a ball in his mouth so I never could figure out where the noise came from, but I felt as if some one was watching us.

"well Bruno looks tired we are gonna head home and get ready for tonight, I hope to see you there" I said and waved bye as I walked away.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6: the festival

before the festival started the men in charge of the race to win the big prize, had to figure out what it would be I thought I was safe till some idiot decided it was time to make me the prize of this years festival race.

"no absolutely NOT!" I exclaimed.

"come one please!" all the guys begged

"give me one reason why I should!?" I asked

"for one thing you a very gorgeous woman and two maybe you might meet a nice guy and finally get a date!" Tod the leader of the group said "not that any of us wouldn't mind dating you!" he said and then gave me the puppy dog look.

"UGH! OK but I want you to but all my alcohol for tonight!" I said

"DEAL! but you self pretty where that one little number you wore to the counsel ball last year." the group exclaimed while running off to get ready for tonight.

Once I got home I began to get ready deciding to do my make up and put on the red sequins dress that was once my mothers and did my hair id blond waves (A/N if you wanna now what it looks like look up jessica rabbits dress).

Once I was ready I left to house with Bruno and gave him to Mini to watch for tonight since she wasn't going, and headed to town where I was told to go, once I got there Tod came up and practically dragged me to a chair where they were holding the competition.

"OK... so instead of the race its going to be a fight in the ring the one to come out on top gets a date from you." he said

"so all I have to do till then is sit here a look pretty?" I asked and he nodded.

"the festival starts in a few minutes, so about an hour into the festival we will have a booth out side for people to sign up and then once everyone is signed up we will start that way you will still have time after the fights to enjoy the festival!" he said and I smiled and nodded.

Once every one that was participating in the competition to win a date from me signed up the contestants where moved to the back to wait while everyone watching from the side took their seats in the stands, tod had brought me a paper of the rules I was supposed to announce and a list of all the contestants and I was very shocked to see one person on the list.

Looking at the paper closer to make sure I wasn't just imagining it I read the 20 names to myself.

1. Artie 2. Baldwin 3. Corbin 4. foforo 5. Gill 6. Sakazukie 7. Ike 8. Kent 9. Leero 10. Neil 11. Frin 12. Noel 13. Zachariah 14. Kendrew 15. Benn 17. Alter 18. Menchi 19. Ty and 20. Horris

once the list of who fought who came up I got up and began to read the rules.

"HELLO!" I announced and every one began to cheer "welcome to this years festival to celebrate the day our people formed the counsel!" I read out "the rules of this years fight are: no stabbing, killing, or using your powers!" with that the men seamed to frown since it would seem they wanted to just get ride of all their opponent. "gentlemen this is a test of strength! the rules are knock you opponent unconscious or put him in a position where he must forfeit from the fight that is all!" I said and went to sit back down. As I sat back down the first round was announced.

(A/N ok so I'm skipping most the fights and only putting the ones that are important but how the fights are determined is like this for the first round - 1vs 20, 2 vs 19, 3 vs 18, 4 vs 17, 5 vs 16, 6 vs 15, 7 vs 14, 8 vs 13, 9 vs 12, 10 vs 11 and there will only be 3 rounds)

during the hole competition I only paid real attention when contestant number 6 vs 15 came as it started I watched intensely as they began at first I thought nether of them were going to make a first move until Benn ran at Sakazuki with a battle cry I was hopping the fight would be longer but givin that Benn was several sizes smaller then Sakazuki, so when Benn ran at him and tried to punch him he missed leaving an opening and one punch from Sakazuki and he was out for the count! I kind felt sorry for the poor guy but then again he knew the risk of entering the competition know that his opponents would be bigger and stronger then him but because of his courage and trying I had to admit that was very brave.

After every one fought we took a 5 minute brake so the guys could choose who would fight who.

(A/N ok the fights determined go like this 2 vs 20, 4 vs 3, 5 vs 15, 8 vs 14, 12 vs 13, and 16 vs 6.)

once the fight started again I asked tom if I could go down to the stands down bellow and get something to drink, and he agreed once I got down bellow I had to search for the stands unfortunately for me they were right near where the contestants were as I walked to the stand I got wolf calls and other flirtatious comments thrown at me but I just ignored them which made contestant number 16 or Vern I think was his name I cant remember well as I was saying it made number 16 very angry so as I got my drink and was heading back he hopped up and grabbed me I would have used my magic to get out of his hold but I knew I was screwed because once he touched me my magic was canceled so I couldn't use it, as I struggle he began to scream at me.

"BITCH ANSWER WHEN IM TALKING TO YOU!" He screamed all the other guys looked like they wanted to help but due to the fact that Vern was 2 times all their size and they didn't want to get disqualified for fighting before they get out there they stood down, he was about to punch me but to my relief someones hand caught his fist before it could make contact with me. I wanted to look but I was to chicken too, so I kept my eyes closed and kept out of the conversation.

"i wouldn't do that." said a deadly voice

"I'd fight you here for interfering... but it seems your my opponent so no need to I'll just whip the floor with you and win the prize then..." as he leaned closer to me he said "we can finish where we left off." when those words left his mouth I could tell the person behind me was extremely pissed off. I heard a chuckle then I felt Vern let go of me and once he let go I ran down the hall and back to my seat.

(A/N OK... its getting late so ill upload round 2 and 3's fight tomorrow! I hope you enjoyed!:) )


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7: The Fight!

Finally as all the other fights ended the one fight I was waiting to see was about to begin shortly. As I was waiting I noticed Borsalino and a few other marines enter as they were looking for a seat I caught his attention and waved him over to the vacant seats near me because I didn't want to sit here alone through out the hole fight.

"Ohhh~~~ hello Shilo!~" he said taking a seat next to me, I then noticed the other marines.

"so... you here to watch the fight? Or did you get lost?" I asked and smirked.

"Oh~~ no im here to watch!" he said smiling.

As the fight started the contestants walked into the makeshift arena getting ready for the fight.

The fight commenced once the bell rang, the first one to move was Vern. He decided to go with a risky first move by running at his opponent who just stood there with a calm but deadly expression.

"COME ON YOU BASTARD! FIGHT!" as Vern was closing in on his target lifting his fist getting ready to punch his opponent, Sakazuki made his move by grabbing Vern's arm and flipping him over and slamming him into the ground, once he did that he crossed his arms and stepped back.

"You should be more patient." he said an waited for Vern to get off the ground.

"WHY YOU BASTARD ILL GET YOU FOR THAT!" Vern screamed and even though it was against the rule he used his magic anyway not giving a shit if he was disqualified of not as he ran at Sakazuki getting a ball of his render magic ready so he can render his opponent week, Sakazuki ran at him punched him in the face as hard as humanly possible and delivering an instant K.O. Once the fight was over the authorities for mayamaya carried Vern off and the crown went wild, and that was the end of the 2nd round.

"Well that was interesting!" I said a got up to stretch since I had to sit through one more round.

"Yeah~~ " Borsalino said getting up.

"I'm going to go down and see how Sakazuki is doing." I said walking off.

"I'll join you!~" he said and followed after me while the other marines just sat there and chatted amongst themselves.

Once we got there I spotted Sakazuki sitting in his seat with his arms crossed looking ever so powerful, I must admit it was funny watching the other contestants struggle to scoot away in fear of getting his wrath.

"Well... that was a great fight!" I said and sat next to him in an empty seat while Borsalino just stood on my other side.

"It was. wasn't it.." he said looking proud for some reason. I mean I know you just beat a guy up but I mean he was practically glowing with pride over this accomplishment.

"So... how do you feel?" I asked looking him in the eyes which made me blush under his gaze.

"I feel good I'm 100% that I will win the competition" he said smirking and and leaned back in his chair resting his eyes, "well you better get back to you seat the 3rd and final round will be starting soon and I hate it if you missed it."

with that I got up and walked off, by myself since it seemed that Borsalino was not chatting with Sakazuki over some thing.

Sakazuki's POV

As I watched Shilo's retreating form I couldn't help but admire how beautiful she looked in that dress, as she turned the corner to get to her seat, Borsalino sat down and ruined my peace.

"OHHHH~~~~ you like her~~" he said grinning.

"Do not I was only thinking she looked good in that dress." I said.

"Ohhh~ I dont think so~~~ you like her~~~" he said again then got up to leave.

(A/N OK... so here will be the last round 20 vs 14, 4 vs 15, 12 vs 6 then after that as the ending for round 3 the winners which are 6, 4, and 20 will fight in a three for all since I don't feel like writing the first part of round 3 ill just write the ending for round three and post the on Saturday since I'm very busy, so comment and tell me if you like it, and if I should maybe make the fights longer or what I hope you enjoyed it so till next time! :O oh and ill probably post a little one shot between Shilo and Sakazuki and it will be rater for MATURE! So if you don't wanna read it then don't)


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8: the winner

A/N ok so I'm gonna be very busy this week because one my dig died not that long ago and ill be busy cleaning all his dog toys and bones and also I'm getting a roommate and have to clean the house because she is coming for a tour so I wont be able to update for awhile but when I do I promise to make it longer! so enjoy the chapter and tell me what ya think! :)

It was finally the 3rd round and after the mini 2 person battles it was time for the 3 man battle between the 3 remaining contestants, as I was sitting waiting for them to come out and begin the battle I began to chat with Borsalino over random stuff.

"So... do you also have a devils fruit!?" I said sounding very excited while smiling.

"Ohhh~~ yes I do~" he said.

"What kind?" I asked.

"Pika Pika no mi." he said. And I looked at him like 'the hell is that?' so elaborated for me "It allows the user to create, control, and transform into light." he said and as I was bout to ask another question the bell for the 3 man battle rang so I sat back down in my seat and watched.

"I wonder who will win?" I asked my self out loud and the people next to me heard.

"well. They are all big guys and very strong but I think with out a doubt Sakazuki will win" said one of the marines on the other side of Borsalino, right now I'm mad at myself for not introducing my self, so I did.

"Hello I don't think I introduced myself, I'm Shilo its nice you meet you and you are?" I asked smiling at him. (A/N ok well I'm not going to describe the guy but if you go to one piece wiki and look up Momonga that's the guys she introducing herself to I felt that this story needed more marine characters in it so here is one I might add more idk).

"I'm Momonga, it's nice to meet you ma'am" he said giving a small smile.

"Ohhh~~ no need to call me ma'am! You can just call me Shilo! No one has ever called me ma'am." I said blushing.

"Ok it's nice to meet you Shilo!" he said with the same smile which grew a little.

Once we introduced our self's we turned to watch the fight which was not a 2 person fight since it seemed contender # 20 was out cold and being carried off by some stand by nurses in case the fight got bad. It was good that Sakazuki was doing well but his opponent seemed to fight pretty well since they were both even with each other throwing punches left and right and #4 seemed to lack in the strength to punch but he seemed very strong in using his legs to try and knock his opponent out. Through out the fight nether one of them said a word they just ran at each other throwing punches the fight lasted for about 25 minutes and I was getting pretty nervous since I didn't want Sakazuki to loose. Thinking of how I didn't want him to loose I couldn't help but blush and feel like a teenage girl with a huge crush on the most popular guy in school.

"Ohhh~~ Shilo are you ok your~~ really~ red." Borsalino pointed out and the people on the other side looked at me with concern.

"Y-YES! IM FINE!" I said and turned my head because I was blushing even harder, "j-just watch the fight I'm ok I promise!" with that every on turned back to the fight except for Momonga who kept his eyes on me for a while longer then turned back.

As the two down bellow were getting tired contestant number 4 looked up to where I was then turned back to Sakazuki and ran at him and tried to trip him but Sakazuki saw it coming and stepped on his leg before it could come around and knock him over, he leaned down and grabbed him by the shirt then punched him with so much force I swear I heard something pop. And with that there was only Sakazuki standing there.

"CONTESTANT 6 IS THE WINNER!" Tod screamed out and the crowd cheered for the winner.

Once every on cleared out Tod took my hand and led me to the man that won the competition and nd left me at the door leading to where he was. Once I opened the door I couldn't help but blush at what I saw once I opened the door, it was a shirtless Sakazuki sitting down in a chair cooling off.

"like what you see?" he said turning to me a little and giving me a smug smirk which made my blush even redder then it was to begin with.

"I uh... I... well... Y-YES!" I said averting my eyes so my blush wont get darker.

While I had my eyes on the wall I failed to notice him getting up and walking towards me and didn't notice tell I felt a hand on my hip and another grab hold of my chin as he leaned in and our lips connected. At first I was shocked but then I accepted what was happening and closed my eyes and kissed back. After about 10 or 15 minutes of kissing we parted and I looked into his eyes and then my stomach growled since I hadn't eaten at all today.

"lets go eat." he said and took my hand and we walked out together to go eat.

When we got to the diner we first ate at together we began to chat and get to know each other.

"What do think about pirate." he asked in a serious tone.

"i believe pirates are bad and should be punished for the actions, they should not be allowed to run free to kill, rape and pillage." I said and before he could ask another question I put in one of my thoughts, "and its a sham when a marine decides to turn pirate and go against the government." I said and he looked at me and seemed to be in thought. After about a minute our food came and we ate in peace.

Once we were done eating we paid and got up to leave, and he walked me home.

"Well... that was nice." I said and unlocked my door and invited him in, and he agreed once he stepped inside he was jumped my Bruno who was having a fit about not getting to be with me.

"he really missed me!" I said while Bruno was licking my face and then ran and jumped on my couch.

"It would seem so." he said and patted Bruno's head then took a seat on the love seat.

"can I get yo-" I was in the middle of saying something when there was a knock at my door.

As I went to open the door Sakazuki spoke up, "I think it would be a better idea if you didn't get it." and with that there was another knock then another "on second thought get it, that knocking is annoying my

When I opened the door there stood Borsalino and Momonga. I opened the door wider and allowed them in.

"Hey!" I said and smiled at them.

"Hello Shilo~~~" Borsalino said and took a seat opposite I Sakazuki

"Hello Shilo." Momonga said and took a seat by Bruno who immediately jumped on him and began licking his face.

"can I get you guys anything?" I asked

"nothing thank you." replied Momonga and Sakazuki who were in an intense staring contest.

"Ohhhh~~~ some tea would be good." replied Borsalino, and I nodded and smiled, once I got into the kitchen I heard them whispering in intense tones so I waited in the kitchen for the tea to get done, once it was done I walked into the living room with the tea and noticed the immediately stopped talking so I handed Borsalino his tea and took the only available seat left which was in between Momonga and Borsalino.

After about 2 hours of talking about the counsel, world government, and marines. I got tired and fell asleep against Momonga and every thing went black.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9

A/N here it another chapter I got bored and finished all my chores so here. Enjoy! :)

I woke up the next morning in my room on my bed with an arm around my wait and someones breath at my neck, when I tried to wiggle my way out the mystery persons arm tightened it's hold and pulled me tighter into their chest. I was so close I could tell through the shirt I had on who ever it was that was holding had a perfectly sculpted chest, as I turned around with out moving his arm and waking him up I came face to face with Sakazuki, which made my blush really hard and wonder what the heck he was doing in here.

Flashback to after Shilo fell asleep against Momonga.

"i think she fell asleep" said Momonga who was looking at Shilo's sleeping face. 'she looks so peaceful.' he thought

"id appreciate it, if you didn't look at her like you are doing now!" said Sakazuki who was glaring.

"Ohhhhhh~~ is someone jelouse~~!" said Borsalino who was smirking (or grinning which ever) at Sakazuki.

Sakazuki just grunted and looked at Shilo who was fast asleep and couldn't here what was going on thank goodness.

"I'll put her to bed you guys go ahead and head out I'll catch up later" he said picking Shilo up bridal style and heading to here room.

Once the other two were out and he heard the door shut he sighed and laid Shilo down, as he was turning around and walking away Shilo grabbed his hand.

"Stay. Please." she said in a sleepy voice probably not know what she was saying.

"ugh. ok." he said and took his shirt off and laid down.

That morning.

"PSSSTT! hey Sakazuki time to wake up!." I whisper-yelled but he just groaned.

"hey wake up!" I said and he opened his eyes, "morning sleepyhead." I said and smiled.

"morning" he mumbled and sat up.

"you hungry I can breakfast." I said getting up and heading to the kitchen.

"sure. Sound great." he said stretching and rubbing his neck.

Once breakfast was mad we sat at the table and ate together.

"so.. why did you enter the competition yesterday?" I asked genuinely curious.

"uh... because I heard there was a prize" he said looking down to his food and shoveling it in.

"Oh.. that's cool" I said looking down to my food blushing really hard.

"so I have to go I'll see you later, thank you for the food." he said getting up and leaving.

"ok." I said taking the dishes to the sink and cleaning them.

Once I was done with the dishes I headed to the bathroom and got a shower, after my shower I headed to my closet to find something nice to wear since today I had a counsel meeting, I choose out a lovely red mini skirt with a white v neck t-shirt, and headed out for the meeting. Once I got there I was greeted by Marie.

"so.. I heard a really REALLY handsome man won you as a prize last night at the festival!" Marie said running up to me and getting into my personal space as we walked to the meeting room.

"uh.. y-yeah that d-did h-happen." I said blushing.

"soooooo... give me the details! come on I need to know!" she said giving me a pleading smile.

"I'll tell you after the meeting." I said and we entered the meeting room and took our seats.

After the meeting

"OK girl spill what happened" Marie said as we sat on a bench outside the meeting room.

"ok... so after the final fight tod took me to the room where he was resting up and..." I couldnt continue with out blushing.

"AND!" Marie urged me to go on.

"and well we kissed." I said hiding my face.

"and?!" she asked

"and then we went to eat I invited him home after we ate then two others joined and we talked for a few hours then I fell asleep and woke up this morning with his arm around my waist and once we woke up I made him breakfast!" I said quickly and hid my deep blush.

"AWWWWW! thats so cute you have a crush!" she said and my blush darkened.

"w-well i-i uh... I dont know what your talking about!" I said

"admite it you like~~ him!" she said poking my side

"so what if I like him!" I said and crossed my arms while trying to get ride of my blush.

"what ever so how bout tonight we go out for a drink me and you!" Marie offered.

"Ok but you are not allowed near any guys till im ready to leave I dont want you to ditch me for some guy like last time!" I said

"ok... ok... I promise!" she said and got up, "I'll see you tonight wear something sexy!" with that she ran off

in town

I walked around town waiting for time to go by since I had nothing else to do and hated waiting for tonight so I could drink. As I was walking I bumped into Momonga.

"Oh sorry." I said, then I noticed who I bumped into, "oh hey!" I said and smiled

"Hey! How are you Shilo." he asked

"oh... you now good and stuff!" I said blushing.

"good and stuff?" he smirked

"yeah..." I said looking at my shoes

"so where you off to?" he asked

"well right now I'm just trying to waist time since I have nothing else to do then tonight me and a friend are going drinking!" I said smiling, "you wanna come with us!" I asked.

"Hmmmm... I don't know." he said.

"PLEASE!" I begged him giving the puppy dog pout.

"ugh. Ok ok just quit it with the face its disturbing!" he said smiling.

"YAAAY!" I said and clobbered him with a hug, "thank you for excepting your so cool!" I said hugging him tighter.

"hey now im gonna fall!" he said trying to calm me down.

"sorry." I said getting off him.

"it's ok." he said, "well I'll see you tonight." he said walking off.

"ok bye!" I said running in the opposite direction, then turned around and ran back to him, "oh if you see Borsalino and Sakazuki ask them if they wanna come as well!" I said and ran off.

At Shilo's house.

"come on Shilo you look supremely sexy if I were a guy I would jump you!" she said smiling.

"that doesn't make me feel any better!" I said walking out of my room in a very tight see through long sleeved dress that ended a little below my thighs and underneath was a tight res strapless dress with red pumps.

"oh come on you said you invited that one guy so maybe if we are lucky well finally get you to come out of you shell and get laid!" Marie exclaimed and giggled at my right blush.

"yeah well cant I look good in something a little more simpler!" I asked and she laughed and shook her head.

"no can do missy now come on I wanna go meet some guys and maybe get drunk at the same time!" she said and pulled me out of my house and dragged me to the bar.

Once at the bar.

Once we walked in the three men I invited stopped chatting and looked at me.

"well you look great." said Momonga who instantly got the death glare after his comment.

"T-thank you." I said blushing and taking and open seat next to Sakazuki.

"why are you wearing that!" he said in a hushed but menacing.

"I sort of had no choice my friend Marie refused to let me put anything else on." I said and pointed to my friend who was across the bar chatting with some guy, once she caught Sakazuki staring she winked at him and pointed her finger in my direction and mouthed something along the lines of 'your welcome.'

"well uh... just don't wear it again. Understood?" he said.

"yes 100%" I said blushing and looking into my glass of alcohol.

After about an hour and Marie already leaving me even though she promised not to. I ended stopping so I didn't get tipsy and have to walk home alone and get attacked.

"well I should probably G.O." I said and got up.

"here let me take you." said Sakazuki who got up and walked out with me.

At my door.

"well I guess I'll see you tomorrow or whenever really." I said blushing.

"yeah." he said.

I turned around and unlocked my door as I was walking inside he grabbed my hand and pulled me to him and the with his other hand grabbed my head and forcefully kissed me. It wasn't the most romantic thing but after getting over the shock I put my arms around his neck and I kissed back. After a while of kissing we both walked in not stopping in our make out session. After a while things got pretty hot and we ended up sleeping together and then falling asleep.

A/N ok there it is hope you liked it ill have a new chapter some other time.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N Sorry this isn't a story I just thought I should say I wont be able to update for awhile since I have end of the year exams I promise once school is over and I get out for Spring break I'll update and since it wont be for a while. Once I get back on and update ill update 2 chapters and they might be long, so again I'm sorry this isn't a story but I will be back on so don't worry! have a great week! :)


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 10

A/N hey sorry I was gone for a while, I had my end of the year exams and had to study a lot, and I had CPR training, so here is the story I hope you enjoy!:)

That next morning when I woke up in bed with the man I had had a passionate moment with last night, I there was one question bugging me and that question was.

"when do they leave." I asked my self out loud not knowing the person next to me was awak.

"when does who leave?" he asked tightening his grip around my waist and pulling my bare body to him.

"when do you and the others leave? I mean you cant stay forever, you have duties." I asked turning over to look him in the eyes.

"well.. we are leaving tomorrow morning." he said looking at me with and unreadable expression.

"oh... well I'll make sure to be there to see y'all off." I smiled

"I'm usually not the type to talk about feelings but id like it if you stayed away from others guys till the next time we see each other." he said looking me in the eyes.

"I promise I'll stay away from other guys, but you have to stay away from other women." I said looking at the roof blushing, and he chuckled and mumbled something along the lines of 'I can do that' which made me smile.

After getting ready for the day, before Sakazuki left I asked him if he'd like to come over for dinner tonight and he agreed and left. After a hour of doing nothing but sitting in my living room with a book I heard a knock at my door. Once the door opened I was jumped by Mini.

"OMG cant I take Bruno to the beach with me?!" she pleaded.

"i don't know, Bruno cant swim." I said feeling unsure.

"PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!" she begged hugging my legs.

"ugh... ok but he has to be back here before the sun gets below the trees!" I said pulling her off my legs.

"geesh you sound like one of those over protective parents that wont let there daughter go out with her boyfriend for a long time." she said.

"damn straight!" I said handing her Bruno and the leash, and pushing them out.

Once they were out I checked the kitchen to see what I could make for dinner tonight, once I looking in I noticed there was nothing unless, I planed on making soup which I didn't so I headed for the market.

At the market.

Once I got to the market I got a bag of multiple vegetables, fruits, and fish. I then headed to the butcher to get meet.

"Hello Dan! Could I get some boneless meat?" I asked.

"what do you not fill like cutting the meat of the bones and giving the bones to Bruno?" he asked smirking.

"now Dan you know if I give Bruno a bone I'll end up finding it in my bed or god only knows where else that dog hides his stuff." I said and smiled

"ok.. wait here I'll go find something in the back." he said and I sat down at the entrance as he went to the back for my meat.

"ok. This is all I could find I hope your not making dinner for 3 'cause this will probably only be enough for 2." he said and wrapped it up.

"yeah that's good" I said and paid then left.

That night.

Once dinner was made I heard a knock at the door.

"Hey..." Sakazuki said as he entered and took a seat.

"Hey food is almost read. Can I get you a drink?" I asked, "would water be ok because that's all I have at the moment." I said.

"yeah sure." he said patting Bruno's head when he jumped up on the couch next to him.

Once the food was done we sat down and ate in a comfortable silence.

After dinner.

"so your leaving tomorrow morning." I said sitting next to him on my couch.

"yeah." he said and it once again got quiet.

When the silence was just to much I turned to say something but was cut off by his lips pressing against mine, as we kissed I wrapped my arms around his neck and he leaned in and cornered me into the corner of the couch after about 10 minutes of making out and having his hands slid under my shirt and placing them on my stomach, there was a knock at the door with made us both grunt in annoyance.

"ugh.. I'll get it." he said walking to my door, as he opened the door I swear he almost ripped it off its hinges in anger, "What!" he said in annoyance at the person on the other side, I don't know who it was but he walked out to talk to them leaving me sitting on my couch wondering who was at the door.

"i have to go." he said in annoyance, "I'll see you tomorrow." he said and left.

The next morning.

Once I woke up I ran to my bathroom got a shower then got dressed, I then ran to the living room grabbed Bruno and his leash and we ran out and headed down to the docks. When we got there I was very happy to see they didn't leave yet. As I looked around I failed to notice the person or people really, behind me and didn't notice their presence till I was whirled around.

"Hello~ Shilo~" said Borsalino and Momonga who were looking at me strangely.

"uh... hello?" I said unsure and feeling very uncomfortable with the looks on their faces.

"well... we better get going someone important has something top say/give you." said Momonga.

As they walked off I just stood there thinking about who they were talking about, when I was interrupted from my thoughts by someone clearing their throat.

"Oh! Hey!" I said and smiled at Sakazuki, who just nodded.

"this is for you there is a note inside don't open it till I'm gone." he said, "i have to go now its time to leave."

"oh... ok." I said and watched him walk off, "BYE GUYS!" I screamed as the boarded the ship.

Once they were out of view and gone I went to a nearby bench and opened the present Sakazuki gave me, once it was open there was a small promise ring and a note rolled up and put in the middle of the ring. Once I unrolled the ring I read it.

"dear Shilo.

As you probably know I want you to be mine, I do hope you wear this ring and allow me the right to call you mine.

You are a very beautiful and strong woman with a wonderful view on justice.

I promise to return for you in the future.

Sakazuki."

after reading the letter I slid the ring onto my wedding ring finger, and headed home with Bruno in tow.

A/N ok so... sorry if in any part of thus they seemed a littler out of character and I just thought id say writing the letter Shilo receives was very hard to right because first I'm not a guy, and second iv never in my life received a love letter. So I hope you enjoyed and the next chapter will be a time skip for when he comes back so GET EXCITED! :)


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 11: 13 year time skip.

A/N ok so Shilo was 22 and Sakazuki was 23 in the last chapters so add 13 years to that and they are now 35 and 36.

So after 13 years of sending calling each others once or twice a week via Den Den Mushi, I got a call one day and he said he was coming and would be here tomorrow morning. I was so excited I jumped for joy. After about an hour of joy I went for a walk and visited Bruno's grave and told him the news. Its been 3 months since he died. Most dogs living that long usually died of old age but not Bruno, he died protecting a child from and attacking pirate that was visiting the village. I had let him off his leash to play fetch when we heard the scream of a young girl in trouble. He died a very manly death.

"Well Bruno." I said sitting down to where I buried him, "tomorrow I'm leaving the island." I smiled.

After spending 30 minutes with Bruno I went back home and went to bed since I got the call around 8:00.

the next morning.

When I woke up I jumped out of bed and got ready. Once I was ready I ran outside wearing some red booty shorts and a white v neck t-shirt. When I got to the docks I was happy to see they were already docked, so I went and sat at the bench and waited.

"Hello Shilo I see you haven't changed one bit." said a deep voice from behind me. I looked around and saw Sakazuki looking down at me.

"Hello.. long time." I said smiling at him.

"can we go somewhere and talk." it was more of a command then a question but I nodded me head anyway.

At the park siting on a bench.

"so what did you wanna talk about?" I asked turning to him, and he reached into his pocket and pulled out a box, and looked at me. At this moment my hear was racing.

"marry me." he said handing me the small box.

I looked down to the box and then jumped him with a hug that was probably awkward for him but I didn't give a damn.

"yes!" I said sitting back down and looking in to see a small silver band with a diamond in the middle.

"good then I want you to go home a pack everything you have because your coming with me." he said getting up and offering his hand to help me up, "we are leaving in 3 days."

"ok." I breathed out looking at my ring, "i better go call some people and tell them I leaving I'll see you later. OH would you like to stay at my place." I asked and he followed me so I take it that was a yes.

At home.

After making all my calls reporting that I was resigning from my spot in the counsel and talking with both Mini and Marie, then quitting as a mage instructor (which took me a while), I headed for the kitchen to make dinner. Half way through Sakazuki walked in and asked where Bruno was.

"he died 3 months ago, he was killed saving a little girl from being killed by a pirate." I said while cutting some carrots.

"i see..." he said then took a seat on the couch in the living room.

After dinner.

I decided I was really tired since I was excited all day I had wore myself out so I headed to my room to go to sleep. After I got dressed in my pajama shorts and throwing my shirt off, I jumped in bed an tried to sleep after about 30 minutes of tossing and turning, Sakazuki came in a got in bed.

"would you quit tossing around I can hear you from the living room." he said. And after a while I fell asleep.

The next morning.

Once I was awake and dressed ready for the day I ignored the man looking at my photos and went to my closet and grabbed all my bags and began packing all my clothes into them. Once I was done with that I began packing all my photos and other important things.

"are these your parents?" he asked, and I turned around to see him looking at the photo of me and my parents last family photo.

"yeah." I said and went back to packing.

"it look's like a nice family." he said.

"it was." I said with a sad smile, "it was until I was 18."

"what happened." he asked.

"dad died of an unknown sickness. And I'm not sure what happened to my mom she went fishing one day on a small boat and never came back." I said.

"i see..." he said an put the photo down.

After I was done packing Sakazuki had someone come and take my stuff. So we could leave on time the next day.

"wanna go eat?" I asked and he nodded and we left for lunch.

At the diner.

After ordering our food we just sat there and chatted, about plans for what we were gonna do once we left and got to our destination.

"when we get to marineford, you will be shown to where I stay. I will have business that needs to be done, then I will come home." he said and we got quite and ate in peace.

In town.

As we walked around town we passed the bar where a bunch of rowdy pirates were partying unaware that there was a high ranking marine on the island. As we passed one of the more stupid and drunk pirates mad a move.

"Hey~ sweety~ why don't you ditch that guy and come party with a real man im sure I can turn your wor-" he never got to finish that sentence. When I looked over I noticed a smoking pile of lava which I assume to be the pirate.

"I WANT SOMEONE IN THERE NOW ARRESTING THOSE PIRATES!" he screamed at the group of marines not that far from us, scaring them into doing there job no matter what the cost.

"YES SIR!" they screamed back running into the bar and arresting the group.

At home.

Once we got home I went to my book shelf in the living room grabbed the only book there with some powerful healing spells I could learn and sat at the couch reading it.

"what are you doing?" he asked, sitting next to me.

"I'm learning some higher level healing magic." I said, looking down at my book and reading. He just replied with a grunt and sat back and rested his eyes.

After getting half way through the book I checked the time and went to the kitchen to make a sand-witch for dinner.

"would you like a sand-witch? I don't really feel like cooking a really big meal since there are no ingredients and I put everything away for who ever owns this house next." I said looking at him.

"sure." he said keeping his eyes closed.

After making the sand-witches I sat on the couch handing him his and diving back into my book while eating. When I was done I began thrusting my magic to my hand to summon up a blue fire in my hands. If it worked then I that means I have accomplished a high ranking healing spell. As I looked at my hand a blue flame appeared and it was very stable so I didn't have to worry about it going out, which made me happy so I gave a really big smile.

"I'm guessing by your facial expression that, that blue fire is a good thing?" he asked and I nodded.

"since it appears to be 100% stable it means I have just mastered a high ranking healing spell so powerful I can heal a critical injury in seconds." I said extinguishing the flame and closing the book putting it into my backpack.

"hmmm.." was all he gave in response, "go get some sleep we need to leave early tomorrow." he said and we got up and headed for my room.

A/N hope you enjoyed so far ill have an update soon. So comment and tell me how you liked it and here's a little sneak peak into the future for what I have planed after they get married Shilo is gonna have a baby! So keep reading and it will get better! ;)


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 12

A/N here you go hope you enjoy this chapter! :)

Early the next morning when we got up I grabbed my bag and we walked to the docks together. After an hour of siting in my temporary room on the ship waiting for the men to load everything that was left we finally set off. About 3 hours away from the island I was sitting at the desk in the room I was occupying and looking at my engagement ring thinking of the future.

"You can come out on deck you know.." said Sakazuki as he entered and looked at me.

"I know.." I said looking at him and smiling as I got up from my seat an headed to the door.

I headed out on deck and sat on the railing and looked out at the ocean, looking at the beautiful waves and sea creatures that swam near the boat.

"it beautiful." I said looking at the water, and Sakazuki just grunted in reply crossing his arms and looking off some where, every so often glaring at some one who appeared to be slacking off.

"so how long will it take to get there?" I asked looking at him.

"5 days." he said.

"ok." I said smiling and turning back to the water. (A/N I'm going to time skip through the 5 days cause I wanna get on with this.)

5 day time skip-

once we docked I was helped off the boat and escorted to my new home where I will spend the rest of my life with my soon to be husband.

"here it is." said the young marine as he handed me a key and left.

Once I entered I was amazed at how beautiful the home was, every thing was in order. Nothing was out of place there was a small garden out back which made me happy. Since I was the only one here I decided to read my spell book till Sakazuki.

About 3 hours later he came home.

"if you will follow me ill show you around." he said heading up stairs, and gave me a tour.

"wheres the bathroom I would like to get a shower." I said and he showed me where and headed down stares.

After my shower I noticed I for got my panties and bra on my bed so as I tried to sneak to the bed room with out him noticing I got to the door and opened it only to have my plan of grabbing my remaining clothes and getting dressed foiled because once I opened to door he was in the room sitting at the desk in the room writing, as I sneaked over to the bed I was stopped.

"i believe you for got these." he said pointing to my remaining clothes which where no longer on the bed but on the corner of the dresser closest to the desk, as he turned around in his chair he looked my up and down the made a comment, "you look good in a towel." he said and turned back around leaving me blushing.

Once I successfully got dressed I grabbed my spell book, laying on the bed and began to read where I left off. After and hour or 2 I closed my book and looked at my ring and began to imagine what my future family would be like, I already had my mind made up that I wanted children I'm not sure if he would agree but I hoped that when I did I would have a girl or a boy. Just thinking of having little feet running around made me giggle forgetting I wasn't alone in the room.

"what are you giggling about." he asked sitting on the bed next to me and leaning in.

"uh... w-well n-nothing really." I said blushing.

"really?" he asked looking at me.

"well I was uh... j-just thinking about the future." I said looking down to my hands trying to supress the blush I had.

"what about it." he asked.

"w-well I w-was thinking about t-tiny littler feet running around the house." I said looking to see his expression.

"hmmm." he looked in thought and sat up putting his elbow's on his knee's with his chin in his hand thinking.

After a long pause he seemed to come to a conclusion.

"maybe." he said getting up and going back to what he was doing.

after about and hour I fell asleep with my book in my lap dreaming about what my future children would look like.

A/N hope you liked it. :)


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 13

A/N NEW CHARACTER ALERT! Enjoy.

after I woke up and got ready for the day I found a note on the counter 'I went out ill be back some time later some one will be here to show you around and take you to find a dress of what ever girls do.'

"well... ok." I said then heard a knock at the door, "who could that be." I said to myself as I went for the door.

"hello?" I asked thee person out side the door as I cracked it open, I looked at the man on the other side he was big and had on a suit he had black hair with a graying beard and was grinning wildly.

"Hello are you Shilo!" he said grinning at me.

"uh... y-yes why?" I asked

"I was asked to show you around." said the older man.

"oh OK.. hi I'm Shilo and you are?" I asked.

"I'm Garp." he said taking my hand and shaking it.

"well Hello Garp its nice to meet you." I said but then we heard some one running over screaming at the man that had my hand.

"Garp leave the poor girl alone I was the one asked to show her around not you you just wanted to meet her!" said an older woman who walked over to us frowning at Garp, "hello Shilo I'm sorry this idiot is bothering you." said the woman.

"it's ok." I said smiling.

"my name is Tsuru its nice to meet you dear." she said.

"it nice to meet you." I said smiling.

"if you will follow my I will show you around." she said and we began walking around.

After a while I got tired and would love nothing more then a nice bath.

"and there is a hot springs" she said pointing to two changing rooms one for a girl and one for a guy. (A/N sort of like a bath house I guess idk so... yeah...)

"I'll have to remember that is here." I said.

"you wanna go? We can I haven't been there in a while and its really nice." she said looking at me.

"could we?" I asked and she nodded and we made our way over to the womens room to get undressed.

Once we got our towels wropped around our bodies we headed out and I was relieved to see the guys side was blocked off so no guys could get in. once I took my towel off and got in I heard a lot of noises from the mens side and just assumed they were probably bragging about what ever men talk about, but oh was I wrong. Little did I know we had a few peeping in on us but Tsuru knew because she grabbed a nearby brush and threw it up till it hit the peeper.

"what happened?" I asked looking confused.

"probably just some guys." she said but her face said she knew who.

"Oh..." I said leaning back and relaxing.

After a while we got out and got dressed once we were out we were stopped by Garp and another guy who was following from behind. He was tall and wore a dark blue bandana with sunglasses and he had on a dark coat with a blue v-neck t-shirt (A/N I'm sure you know who I'm talking about) and he had a sort of square shaped bruise on the side of his face like he was hit with something.

"so it was you." said Tsuru who was crossing her arms and glaring at the man.

"H-hey now lets not star any thing here." he said waving his hand up in surrender.

"It was who now? What are we talking about?" I asked.

"It was nothing I promise." she said.

"oh ok.. Hi I'm Shilo its nice to meet you!" I said smiling.

"Hi I'm Kuzan nice to meet you too." he said and smiled.

"this is Sakazuki's fiance." said Garp.

"WHA! HE HAS A FIANCE AND SHE'S PRETTY! NO WAY!" he screamed and looked at me shocked, "i refuse to believe that man could ever get a girl let alone love one." he said looking at my face.

"uh..." I was so confused, "why are they surprised that I'm his fiance?" I asked.

"because the guy is nothing but grumpiness and hatred." said Kuzan, "He's too extreme."

"oh.." I said.

"well its time I get you home, I have some where I need to be soon." said Tsuru.

"I'll take her back." said Garp.

"i don't know about that?" she said looking skeptical.

"trust me when have I ever done any thing stupid that got people hurt." said Garp with a bright grin.

"I'm not going to answer that." she said and began to walk away, "she's in your hands if anything happens I'm blaming you." she said and waved good bye.

"OK AHAHAHAHA!" He laughed, " you have nothing to worry about Shilo." he said looking at me, "oh... you remind me of some one I new once. Her name was Sara and she was from the mage island. uh... what was it called?" he said thinking.

"mayamaya my home island." I said looking at him shocked that he new my mother.

"ah.. yes did you know her?" he asked.

"she was my mother." I said smiling remembering her.

"ah how is she!?" he asked grinning.

"she's been go for along time I don't know if shes dead of not." I said.

"ah I apologise." he said and began walking, "lets go."

A/N ill have the rest of this chapter tomorrow or the day after so here is the first part.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 13: part 2

A/N here's the second part to chapter 13 I hope you enjoy. :)

as Garp and Kuzan walked me home not even 30 minutes passed and some one was shouting at Garp.

"GARP! YOU IDIOT!" Screamed some one.

"AHAHAHAHAHA! uh oh." Garp said stopping in his tracks, "why Hello Sengoku."

"DON'T YOU DARE HELLO ME AS IF YOU KNEW NOTHING OF THE STUNT YOU PULLED." the man screamed in Garp's face. As Garp was getting screamed at I looked around wondering if I could walk my self home but of course I had no idea where the hell I was.

"A-ah sorry!~" Garp said grinning the the man that was steaming mad at what ever Garp had done.

"Why can't you use a door? why do you always insist on breaking down a wall for an intrance!?" he screamed, rubbing the bridge of his nose, "Go. Fix. it." he said glaring at Garp.

"ok.. Ku-" he stopped what he was going to say noticing the Kuzan was gone, "Ah!"

"Is there a problem." Sengoku asked looking at Garp who was looking for Kuzan.

"uh... I can't fix that wall at the moment." Garp said grinning and rubbing the back of his head.

"and why not." asked Sengoku.

"Because I have to take Shilo home." he said pointing his thumb over his shoulder at me, I thought I was doing good staying out of sight but obviously not good enough.

"I see.." he said looking at me, "once shes home. Go fix that wall." he said and walked off.

"phew.. hes gone. Come on." said Garp and we began walking again.

Once we got home I said bye to Garp and ran inside slamming the door and jumping on the couch.

"OH SWEET REALIFE IM HOME FINALLY!" I screamed into a pillow, sitting up I took my shoes off then headed for the kitchen to make dinner, "since I forgot lunch I better eat now." I mumbled to myself. Once dinner was done I hear the front door open and close and foot steps heading for the kitchen.

"you made dinner." Sakazuki said.

"yeah." I said sitting down and getting a plate.

"hmm." he hummed and sat down and got some food.

After we were done eating I took up the dishes and cleaned them, after that I headed up stares got my shower and got ready for bed even though I wasn't planing on going to bed yet.

"what did you do today." he asked me sitting in the living room reading.

"i was showed around and met several people." I said.

"Hmm.. who did you meet." he asked.

"i met this nice lady Tsuru, this nice but strange man Garp and this other nice gentleman.. now what was his name.? Oh his name was Kuzan he was nice." I said and smiled.

"Hmmm..." was all I got in return.

After a while of just sitting in the living room I got tired and decided to retire for the night.

"goodnight." I said walking up stares and didn't really hear if I got a reply or not.

A/N I know its short but this is the second part to chp 13 so what ever I just thought id say in chapter 15 or 16 will be the day I decide to marry Shilo off cause I'm tired of waiting. I'm not a patient person. i also wanna thank those of you reading and i hope you enjoyed this chapter comment if you want your feed back on this story brightens my day i like getting the positive thoughts of the people reading! have a great day or night which ever and ill update soon. :)


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 14: the dress

A/N I know this might be a stupidish chapter but I think since Shilo is getting married in the next chapter people need to know about her bridal dress and other stuff that and I couldn't think of anything else to right for the day before the wedding so I hope you enjoy.

The next day when I woke up about an hour into my day I was dragged away by Tsuru and told I HAD to get a dress for my wedding honestly I didn't see why I needed one I mean my family was dead and weren't going to be there and we were only going to do our vows sign the papers and go home for 'fun time' as Marie used to call it.

"ok try this one on!" she said shoving a dress in my hands and pushing me into the changing room.

The dress was a tight fitting dress that showed my curves very well leaving nothing for the imagination, as it flowed it split open in the front of the dress and it has a bright red sash. As I walked out the lady at the counter gasped and Tsuru smiled.

"i like it." I said and the lady at the register come over to me.

"my gosh you look stunning." she said and made a motion with her hand for me to spin around, and I did.

After we bought the dress we went other places to get some stuff (I wont say what ill leave that to your imagination). When I got home I hung my dress up in the closet and headed down stares because Tsuru was waiting down there so we could go eat. Once we got to where ever the hell Tsuru took us to eat we we took a seat and not 10 minutes later was the a 'BOOM" and the wall near the door was taken down and we heard yelling.

"WHY MUST YOU ENTER A BULIDING THIS WAY!" said the man that was standing next to the guy who blew a hole in the wall.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHA CAUSE ITS FU-" laughed a man till he was cut off, once the dust cleared I looked closer = and noticed it was only Garp so I went back to reading.

"DONT FALL ASLEEP!" screamed Sengoku.

"hu.. what." said Garp as he woke up, he looked around and spotted us sitting at a table and grinned walking over, "Hello ladies." he said grinning and taking a seat.

"hello." I said scooting over so I wasn't crushed.

"you don't mind if we joined you two do you?" he asked grinning.

"i don't mind" I said and went back to looking at the menu

once we ordered and our food arrived, to say I was scared at how much Garp ate was an understatement, as I watched him shovel food in like a black hole I was scared both for mine and his health one I was afraid he was going the choke at the rate he was going and two as he ate things flew and I was afraid I would get stabbed by a flying fork. Luckily I didn't.

"does he always eat like this." I asked trying to avoid crumbs that were flying every where.

"ugh. Yes." said Sengoku as he face palmed.

"so are you excited! Tomorrow your getting married is what I heard from a little birdie." Garp said grinning

"w-well yeah." I said blushing for an unknown reason.

"well congratulations and I wish you luck." he said, "you'll need it."

After eating, Garp and Sengoku left, and Tsuru took me home.

"bye Tsuru." I said heading inside and going to take a nap.

After my nap I checked the time and noticed I had been out for 4 hours. When I got down stares I smelled food, so I walked into the dinning room and saw my fiance sitting at the table eating like he was in a hurry.

"your home. Why didn't you wake me?" I asked taking a seat next to him.

"you looked tired." he said once he finished his food and getting up to head for the door, "sorry I got to go, I'm very busy tonight so I wont be home, ill see you tomorrow evening." he said walking out the door.

"ok bye then." I said heading to the kitchen and grabbing a snack since I wasn't that hungry.

After I was done eating I decided to go ahead and head for bed since tomorrow I had to get ready.

A/N ok sorry I only have two more days of school left to ill be uploading the next chapter which is about the wedding on Saturday I might even make it extra long since iv been neglecting to wright oh and if you like this story then thank you for reading now go to a mirror look at your self and say "im fucking awesome!" you deserve it! :) have a great week.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 15:the wedding

A/N ok so here is the wedding/ after wedding chapter I hope you like it. If my story seems like I'm not getting into it as much as I did in previous chapters its cause iv been busy and low on ideas for them but ill try to make them more interesting I might add a few fights here and there in the future. And I'm also sorry if some character seems a bit off but that's only cause this was friggin hard to write.

When I woke up alone, and began getting ready for whats going to be the best day of my life I was so excited. Once I got my shower there was a knock at the door so I went down and opened it. Once it was open Tsuru and I headed upstairs and she helped me get ready.

"we are going to do your hair first!" she said and grabbed a brush.

After 2 hours and about what looked like 400 bobby pins but was probably less my blond hair was put into a beautiful up-do and then we began my make up once we put on all my make up making sure it looked somewhat like I was going natural we headed for my dress.

"go put it on." she said handing it to me and pushing me into the bathroom.

"ok.." I said closing the door.

Once I slid my dress on I zipped it up and walked out. "do I look good." I asked walking over to Tsuru.

"good. You look great." she said giving a small smile, "now we have to go or you will be late." she said and we headed out.

Once we got to where we were supposed to be I was taken inside and shown to a room where I was going to wait. As I took a seat someone entered the room.

"you look beautiful." said Sakazuki as he walked into the room and looked me up and down, "those colors suit you." he said walking over and taking my hand, "come on lets get this over with." he said and I nodded.

After standing for 3 hours we were done saying our vows and signing what ever had to be signed, after we left the building and headed home. As we walked up to the front door I was stopped.

"stop. Close your eyes." he said so I did, when my eyes were closed I felt myself being pulled inside and instantly smelt multiple fragrances such as food and flowers and maybe a little candle smell I couldn't tell since my eyes were closed, "open your eyes." as my eyes opened my gaze instantly went to the dinning room

"wow..." I breathed out as I walked into the dinning room a took a seat looking at everything in detail.

~A/N I'm skipping any conversation during their dinner cause it'll be boring and I'm not posting their honeymoon night. Since Idk if people would actually read it.~

after a wonderful honey moon (A/N I'm sure you know what they did don't act like you don't) I woke up the next morning to being held tightly by my husband's arm draped over my side holding me close as if I would run away. After just laying there for 20 minutes and resting my eyes I felt my husband stir.

"morning." I said turning over and smiling at the man in front of me.

"morning." he said and pulled me in closer, and I laid my head on his chest and closed my eyes just laying there and enjoying the moment.

"we should probably get up and get ready for the day." I said opening my eyes and looking at him, and he nodded not saying anything as he got up and headed for the shower.

Once we both had our showers and got ready for the day he said he had to go so I walked to the door and kissed him and said id see him when he got home.

A/N its short like the ones before it but I ran out of ideas so I'll post a time skip of when Shilo finds out shes pregnant since I don't like waiting and I'll try to make it as long as I can till I run out o ideas for the next chapter.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 16: baby on board!

A/N enjoy! :)

about 2 weeks passed and I had began to feel horrible so one morning when my husband was already gone for the day Tsuru took me to the doctor. Not that I hate doctors I just despise going since iv never been sick enough to have to go and iv never been injured. But today we had to once we got to the doctors I sat down and the doctor came in and asked me questions.

"so what seems to be the problem?" he asked sitting down across from me.

"well recently iv been throwing up." I said.

"is this every morning."he asked and I nodded, "have you been feeling very hungry lately?" he asked

"well Iv been getting more craving then usual." I said and he seemed to be thinking.

"with you consent would you let me run a few test." he asked.

"i don't mind what do you need." I asked

"just a urine sample." he said handing me a small cup and lid. (A/N ok ewww lol I'm going over everything that I heard my doctor say to a friend since I don't know what actually goes on in there.) after giving the doctor what he needed I waited in the room for him to come back after about and hour or longer I really don't know he came back in and smiled at me.

"so what did you find out." I asked.

"congratulations your gonna be a mother." he said handing me the paper with the resluts.

"Oh my..." I said feeling happy and excited to get home and give the news.

Once we left the doctors on the walk home Tsuru asked me how it went.

"well..." I started, "I'm gonna be a mother." I said smiling and touching my tummy.

Tsuru was at first shocked then she smiled and congratulated me and we continued walking. Once we got home I headed for the kitchen because I was VERY hungry. About and three hours passed and my husband came home.

"i heard you went to the doctor today." he said looking at me, "what wrong."

"I'm gonna be a mother." I said and continued eating the food I had just gotten from the kitchen.

After at first being a little shocked not that I could tell because the man standing in front of my had the best poker face in the world. I could slowly see and excepting look in his eyes and he looked at my tummy which wasn't very noticeable but there was still something in there.

"my motherly scenes tell me there are two in here." I said rubbing my belly.

"how can you tell your not even that far along." he said.

"never. Ever. Doubt. A mothers instinct." I said smiling down at m belly and finishing my food, "im gonna go rest I'm tired." I said heading up stairs.

13 weeks into the pregnancy.

I was about 13 weeks in and my belly was already VERY noticeable, today me and my husband were going to the doctors for an ultrasound.

"I"m telling you there are two in here what else would make my belly this bloated." I said walking next to him.

"and I'm telling you its probably just one and hes gonna be big." he said

"yeah well my mothers intuition tells me there are two and its a boy and a girl." I said as we entered the building.

While we were waiting for the doctor about thirty minutes and he finally showed up and showed us to a room. While we were waiting for him to get everything ready I rubbed my belly and looked to my husband.

"ok its ready." said the doctor as he sat down next to me, and rubbed a weird goo and my belly before we began, "ok if you look at the monitor you can see.. well you can see two little ones right there." he said.

"told you." I said smiling felling very proud of my mothers intuition.

"can you tell the genders." my husband asked.

"yes.. well hmmm... it seems like you will be having a boy and a girl." he said.

"TOLD YOU!" I exclaimed. Grinning wildly.

"ok . You were right now calm down." he said putting a hand on my shoulder and rubbing it affectionately.

After the ultrasound when we left and began to make our way home when we ran into Garp, Tsuru, and Kuzan. As we were walking we were stopped by Garp who came over to us.

"So do you know the gender." he asked looking at me and grinning.

"its going to be a boy and a girl." I said and he looked confused till I continued, "we are having twins."

"Wahahahaha So your gonna have a little princess and a future marine." he laughed.

"he better be a marine." mumbled Sakazuki.

"oh.. hush." I said smiling and playfully smacking his arm.

"so how far along are you." asked Kuzan.

"I'm 13 weeks along." I said with a hand on my belly and smiling at him.

"congratulations!" said Garp.

"well we should go Shilo looks like shes getting really tired." said Sakazuki as he gently grabbed my arm and tugged me along.

"bye y'all." I said and waved, once they were out of ear shot I looked to my husband, "why did you say I was tired I'm perfectly fine." I asked.

"your pregnant and are eventually going to get tired so we had better get home before you do." he said and we walked the rest of the way home in a comfortable silence.

Once we got home I realized he was right and I was VERY tired and just wanted to take some food and head to my room.

"told you." he said smirking and following me upstairs.

"pshhh! Ill just take my ice-cream and twix and head upstairs." I said walking into the room.

"will you be ok here by your self." he asked, "i have top be somewhere and wont be back for 5 weeks." he said.

"yeah the den den mushi's in the kitchen ill just call some one if I need anything." I said and he nodded.

"I'll see you in 5 weeks then." he said and I got up and gave him a hug before he headed out.

One week since he left and 14 weeks into the pregnancy.

As me and Tsuru were out getting things for the baby's room we ran into Garp and Sengoku.

"Wahahahaha! hey Shilo." he said waving.

"DONT GET DISTRACTED WHEN I TALKING TO YOU." yelled Sengoku

"ah sorry sorry..." said Garp.

"hello Garp." I said.

"hows your pregnancy going." he asked while grinning.

"I'm constantly hungry, I need help getting up and doing stuff, I'm twice as fat because I have twins and my mood swings are violent. Does that answer you question." I said in an annoyed tone.

"so I see it's not going good." he said

"no. its going fine." I said in a happy tone and smiled, which made them all give me a look.

"mood swings." whispered Tsuru.

"I see." the two men said in sync with each other.

Time skip

(A/N ok so the boy is big then the girl so that why she getting bigger faster cause I plan for him to be a big man like his dad.)

4 weeks alone and currently 17 weeks pregnant basically 4 months and 1 week. As time went on things got harder to do my stomach swelled fast and I had a hard time bending down as well as sitting, but on the good side only 1 more week and my husband would return and I would no longer be alone. As I was sitting in my dinning room eating alone I heard the den den mushi go off.

Purupurupuru

purupurupuru

"hello?" I asked

"Hey how are you getting along?"

"good." I said smiling feeling very happy that he called.

"good hows the baby?"

"very good I can feel them kicking. I cant tell which is which but one kick is stronger then the other and I'm sure its our sons." I said putting my hand on my bell and feeling little bumps some stronger then the other.

"good." he said and then there was a pause, "ill be home early. Ok"

"good I hate being here alone its gotten lonely." I said sitting down.

"i got to go right now but ill be home in two days."

"ok you be careful ill see you in two days." I said

"bye."

"bye." I said and hung up.

When two days came around it was morning when I woke up to him coming into our room and laying down next to me and putting a hand on my belly.

"they are really getting big." he said and I nodded.

"yeah I have a feeling its the boy that's getting bigger hes probably gonna be as big as his daddy that and mages happen to grow faster in the womb then normal baby's." I said putting my hand on top.

As the day went on I looked at my calender and noticed it was time for our second ultrasound. As we left to house and headed for the doctors I grabbed my husbands hand and we left. Once we got the about 15 minutes passed and we were called in.

"so I see your growing quite fast at this rate you might be giving birth early." said the doctor and we looked at our kid on the screen and noticed they were developing quite fast.

"do you know how long." we asked.

"not sure iv never seen children grow this fast I would say maybe around your 7th month." he said, "Shilo do your people grow this fast?"

"well I recently called my friend and she said yes mages happen to grow faster then normal people because of our magic the faster they grow shows how strong they are going to be." I said looking at the screen.

"well since you are 4 months and 1 week they look to be as if they are 6 months and 1 week so I would say that you only have 2 months and 3 weeks left and you should be ready to give birth." he said while handing me a cloth to whip my tummy, "so ill see you then." he said and we left.

Once we left we headed home and I took a nap since I was getting tired faster then normal. After sleeping for an hour I got up an headed down stairs where I found Sakazuki reading the news paper.

"i have to leave in a little bit." he said not looking up at me, "but ill be back tonight."

"ok." I said, And sat down on the couch.

After he left I was left to my own device after a while It got dark and I decided to head to bed.

The next morning when I woke up I went down stairs and began to make breakfast. After breakfast was done I heard my husband come down stairs.

"is that a new coat." I asked watching as he came in and began eating his breakfast.

"yes I got promoted." he said once he finished eating.

"oh... what to?" I asked since I didn't really know what standing point he was at before.

"admiral." he said.

"hmmm. Aren't three admirals. If your one who are the other two?" I asked

"Borsalino and Kuzan." he said.

"Oh well congratulations." I said smiling.

"i have to go now ill see you later." he said.

"BYE!" I called as he went out the door.

Time skip

about 2 months later and I was already experiencing labor pains even though we had three more weeks left, I was so confused I'm really hoping they don't decide to come early since I wanted those extra three weeks. Unfortunately luck wasn't on my since and about 2 days later in the middle of the night my water broke.

"Hey." I said shaking my husband but he only grunted and turned over, "HEY! IM GOING INTO LABOR HERE!" I screamed as a wave of pain come on.

"What!" he said jumping out of bed, "what do you mean your in labor you have three weeks left."

"me being a woman and all I think I would know when my water breaks and it just did." I said getting out of bed and grabbing my bag which had some clothes prepared just in case.

"ok. Come on." he said and we headed down stares and out the door.

Once we got to where we needed to go a nurse helped me into a wheel chair but I refused to saying I would rather walk.

"but ma'am I think it would be better for you to sit." she said and me being in pin an annoyed snapped.

"IM GONNA WALK NOW TAKE ME TO WHERE WE NEED TO GO SO I CAN GET THESES TWO OUT!" I screamed scaring her and she nodded and showed us to a room where I was then laid down and set up to get ready to give birth.

Once the doctor came in he told me what to do and then we began.

"push! Shilo! You have to push harder!" he said.

"I AM DAMNIT!" I screamed and squeezed the medal bar to the side of my bed.

"i see a head! Just a little more and the first one is out!" he said and I pushed as hard as I could, "there we go! The first one is out!" he said and I heard a baby crying, "keep pushing only one more and your done!" he said.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! HOLY AHHHHH!" I screamed and then we heard another baby crying.

"that was the last one Shilo you did great now rest up what we clean up you children and the mess." he said and I fell back against the bed.

About an hour of nurses running around helping to clean up and move me to a new bed I was alowed to hold my two new born crying babies.

"do you two new parents have a name." a nurse asked.

"i wanna name our daughter Kiara." I said and then looked at my husband, "and our son Talon." as I looked down to my two babies I could help but cry.

"you should rest your tired." my husband said taking Kiara and placing her in her temporary crib and then taking Talon and holding him a little while longer.

"ok.." I said and the basically passed out.

A/N There you go hope you enjoy! wooo... that was a lot of typing lol it was worth it though I finally created a family! BWAHAHAH! I really enjoyed writing this so I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it. :)


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 17

A/N here is chp 17 enjoy. And sorry if I'm a bit late iv been busy doing stuff for my family.

The would have been nice if my sweet 4 month old babies didn't have the habit of waking up at 4 in the morning because of the slightest noise. As I walked around out side of the house so the 2 could get fresh air while I pushed them around in their stroller I ran into Garp who started saying stuff about a grandson and other stuff I was to tired to hear cause I fell asleep standing.

"i didn't know you had a grandson! In fact I didn't even know you had a kid in general." I said looking at him.

"ah.. yeah I don't talk much about my son. But my grandson will be a wonderful marine someday!" he said grinning wildly.

"ah I see." I said looking at my kids and handing then their bottles, "i wonder if my kids would ever make friends with your grandson." I said smiling down at them thinking about when they have friends.

"I'm sure they would get along just fine." he said grinning, "well I must go. Later." he said and walked off waving.

Once we got home I put Kiara and Talon to bed because the fell asleep half way home, and then I headed to my room for a nap since I was so tired. After my nap I woke up and headed to the babies room and found Kiara getting cranky in her sleep so picked her up and headed to the rocking chair where I sat down and sang her to sleep.

As I went down in the river to pray  
Studying about that good old way  
And who shall wear the starry crown  
Good Lord, show me the way !

O sisters let's go down,  
Let's go down, come on down,  
O sisters let's go down,  
Down in the river to pray.

As I went down in the river to pray  
Studying about that good old way  
And who shall wear the robe and crown  
Good Lord, show me the way !

O brothers let's go down,  
Let's go down, come on down,  
Come on brothers let's go down,  
Down in the river to pray.

As I went down in the river to pray  
Studying about that good old way  
And who shall wear the starry crown  
Good Lord, show me the way !

O fathers let's go down,  
Let's go down, come on down,  
O fathers let's go down,  
Down in the river to pray.

As I went down in the river to pray  
Studying about that good old way  
And who shall wear the robe and crown  
Good Lord, show me the way !

O mothers let's go down,  
Let's go down, don't you want to go down,  
Come on mothers let's go down,  
Down in the river to pray.

As I went down in the river to pray  
Studying about that good old way  
And who shall wear the starry crown  
Good Lord, show me the way !

O sinners let's go down,  
Let's go down, come on down,  
O sinners let's go down,  
Down in the river to pray.

As I went down in the river to pray  
Studying about that good old way  
And who shall wear the robe and crown  
Good Lord, show me the way !

Once I was done singing to her she fell asleep so I put her back in her bed and kissed both their heads.

When I turned around I had the biggest scare ever, when I turned around I found Sakazuki leaning on the door frame.

"I didn't know you could do that." he said walking over and looking into the crib.

"sing? Yeah I can sing, I just never do it cause I get shy.." I said trailing off and looking into the crib as the babies giggled, "their awake." I said and walked closer to the crib.

"hey... how are my little angels, did you two sleep well." I said and they giggled as I picked Kiara up and my husband picked Talon up, and we headed down stairs.

When I got down stairs we put them on their mat so they could try and crawl around while I went a prepared a bottle. When I got back I wanted to cry because as I walked into the living room I saw Talon in a crawling position getting ready to take a step forward on his hands and knees.

"OH MY GOSH!" I exclaimed and began freeking out in a motherly way as I watched Talon crawl.

"what." my husband asked as he walked into the room.

"GO TALON GO MY BABY BOY YOU CAN DO IT!" I screamed out encouraging him to go further, "he's crawling! He's really doing it!" I said looking at my husband who just stood there with a proud expression on his face.

"well.." he said crossing his arms and watching Talon crawl around.

"My baby boy is growing up so fast!" I said tearing up a little as I watched him get to the edge of the mat and then sit on his butt playing with his stuffed dog.

As I watched him a little longer feeling pride for my kids there was a knock at the door. As I went for the door I was beat to it by my husband who got it.

"Helloooo!~~" said the person at the door, and I knew that voice!

"IS THAT WHO I THINK IT IS!" I screamed from the living room, which made the kids giggle.

"yeah..." my husband said.

"ohh~~ hello Shilo~ oh? Who are these two!~" said Borsalino leaning down to look at the twins who just giggled at him.

"Hello Borsalino these are our beautiful babies Kiara and Talon." I said smiling at them.

"Ohh!~~~ congratulations!~~" he said and then he and my husband went else where doing what ever the hell it is guys do.

A/N ok sorry all I have for you today I ran out of material to write oh but the next chapter will be a big time skip. I hope you liked this chapter please comment if you like it and if you have any ideas for the future of Talon and Kiara do tell me ill see what I can do I'm sort of trying to find out what I want them to grow up to be. ps thank you who have commented and told me you liked my story you have made me very happy!


End file.
